


渡人

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 鹅肝切到一半时她接了个电话，接完就跟丢了半条魂似地蹦起来，转身回卧室换了衣服要去开窗。握窗把的手挥了个空，低头才发现爱人已经替她开好了。于是她俯下去吻人额发，然后用一个前空翻消失在巴黎的夜色中。





	渡人

**Author's Note:**

> -ooc慎入
> 
> -各位新年快乐。

鹅肝切到一半时她接了个电话，接完就跟丢了半条魂似地蹦起来，转身回卧室换了衣服要去开窗。握窗把的手挥了个空，低头才发现爱人已经替她开好了。于是她俯下去吻人额发，然后用一个前空翻消失在巴黎的夜色中。

Steve重新关上窗，但把窗帘撩到一边卡住。窗外能看见闪着金光的埃菲尔铁塔，左侧就是商店街，四处溢着霓虹灯与荷尔蒙。这些都和他的心情极不相符，因此他转过身，抽几张餐巾纸来擦桌上东倒西歪的酱汁和调味品。这是他现在唯一能做到的，多蠢。他想，堂堂Steve Trevor，曾经的王牌间谍与飞行员，如今沦落到在家清理桌子。留爱人在外头打杀，自己却什么忙都帮不上。

倒也不是说他什么时候都帮不上忙。上月另一个逆神来祸害人间，所有英雄都出征了。他随军队也被派上去，刚巧碰着Diana。女战神不会飞，他便拿机翼去托，他们很少在战斗中合作过，却默契极好。这下Diana来去自如，立了大功。只可惜这算小概率事件，大多数时间Diana的战斗是悄无声息的，好比今天这回。她只需冲出门去，砸两辆车，再掰几把枪就能回家。却苦了Steve在家提心吊胆地等候。

当下他满脑子自责自欺自怜自艾，干脆下楼去拿瓶啤酒。路过书房时进去按亮了电脑，桌面是他们结婚那天。那会儿亚瑟自说自话把这对新人搬到了座头鲸身上。闪电侠吃着蛋糕在人们周围绕圈，弄得电闪雷鸣声势浩大。超人飞上天去丢了几个烟花。而钢骨用VR放了他们的初遇，弄得彼此眼眶都有些发红。蝙蝠侠嘴里念叨着这是矫情玩意儿，却还是替Diana定了条裙子。这幕被阿福拍了下来，也就顺理成章地摆上了显示屏。Steve看着又笑起来，他只是个凡人，但Diana身边还有其他神明的陪伴。这次她无论如何都不会孤单一人了。

他关上冰箱的门，俯下身子找啤酒开瓶器。这时听见有人敲窗子，先敲三下，停顿五秒，又是两下。这是约好的密码，Diana回来了。他手忙脚乱地丢了刚拿到的开瓶器，甩掉拖鞋跑上楼去开窗。她带进来一股寒气，夹杂着血腥味，闷得Steve舌根发涩。女战神的右手胳膊上尽是红色的纹路，交叉错杂，一滴滴滑进地毯。她不曾停下，只是耸起肩来，自顾朝卫生间迈步。

“Diana！”他终于反应过来。Diana受伤了，他极少见过她受伤。他先一步冲进卫生间，以免她要锁门，然后从水池下抽出医疗包，“我来给你包扎，先拿水冲冲吧。”

这是他现在唯一能做的了，那么他就一定要做好。Diana平日不受伤，连医疗包在哪都不一定知道。他既然无法出去一起战斗，就该当她最后的那面墙，给她保护。

Steve先是挤了两条毛巾来擦干，再小心翼翼夹了棉球消毒，最后剪了条绷带来包扎。Diana全程都不曾讲一句话，他忍不住了，抬头问起来：

“怎么受的伤？”

“有恐怖分子看跨年人多，去卢浮宫外边街上自爆。见我来了就跳下莱茵河去，我便跟下去捞他。没想到那炸弹防水，他下去才拉的线。所幸上面也没有桥，没人伤亡。”

“你不是受伤了吗？一开始为什么要去救他！”

话冲出口他就后悔了。Diana救人的理由再简单不过，她就是神，她是救世主的化身。她从一开始就打定主意要拯救每一条灵魂，无论这世界多么令人失望。因此回复他的是沉默，他继续包扎，两人许久都没有发出声音。

“Steve。”她突然开口，语气里没有责怪。

“嗯？”

“我渡世人，你渡我吧。”

“好。”外面传来12点的钟声，他知道自己笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“我来渡你，我的女神殿下。”


End file.
